


Dressed To Kill

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, had too much fun with the prompt, slight entendre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: While on a job, Erza spots trouble in all of her feathery glory.





	Dressed To Kill

Erza eyed Sorano warily as she entered the building. The former Oracion Seis member - now Crime Sorciere - stood out amongst the rest of guests like a swan amongst pigeons. All viciousness and gleaming white plumage.

If the reformed criminal was present, then it would mean nothing good for Erza’s bodyguard job. So she left her observation spot, and followed her target across the room. It proved a little more difficult than Erza anticipated, the crush of guests and Sorano’s small frame robbing her from Erza’s sight. When she came out the other side and finally had some room to breathe, the woman was nowhere to be found.

Quietly, Erza cursed how easily Sorano could move in her shimmering heels, only to suddenly find the woman at her side and linking her arm with Erza’s.

“Hello, Erza,” she practically purred in the redhead’s ear. “I saw you walking with a lot of purpose - did someone here catch your eye?” The coy smile on Sorano’s lips had Erza frowning at her. “Oh, don’t be like that.” She brought her other hand to rest on Erza’s arm as well, moving forward and forcing Erza to fall into step with her lest she lose her balance. “I’m here on official Crime Sorciere business, so there’s no need to get so suspicious.”

“Then what are going to do here, Sorano?”

The woman giggled, reaching her intended destination and pulling Erza into the dance floor. “Better question is, what do  _you_  think I’m going to do while I’m here?”

Snorting, Erza removed Sorano’s grip on her. Then she took her hand and placed her free one on Sorano’s waist. “Something that will put my job reward at jeopardy, no doubt.” A surreptitious glance at Sorano’s wardrobe for the evening revealed several glimmering bits that Erza was certain could be fashioned into easy weaponry. She dipped her partner, and leaned in close to whisper, “I count five weapons on you. What makes you think you need to come to a party armed to the teeth?

The dip ended, and Erza pulled Sorano nearly flush with her body. A small gasp left the woman’s lips, but then she smiled. “Maybe I just dress to kill,” she breathed out.

“Who’s your target?” Erza did not approve of assassination in the least; she was of the opinion that one should face a foe in the open with intentions bared, not a hidden dagger in someone’s back. She felt compelled, too, to stop Sorano from doing something that would inevitably threaten the safety of the public and of Sorano’s pardoned status.

“One of these very nicely dressed people deals in dirty business. Slavery, to be precise.”

Chills rippled up Erza’s back at those words, but Sorano wasn’t finished speaking yet.

Sorano reached her hand up and patted Erza gently on the cheek. “Don’t you worry your very lovely head about it,” she cooed, with a bat of her eyelashes for good measure. “These are only for self defense, in case something goes south with the rest of the plan. Oh, and…” She leaned in close, her lips and breath hovering and hot just above Erza’s cheek. “You missed a few of my… accessories. Care to try to find them all?”

Erza smiled. “Only after you find all of mine.”


End file.
